de Outono a Outono
by Bismarch Kanna
Summary: As promessas e os sonhos que deveriam ser realizados... Um ano talvez seja bastante, ou quem sabe a vida toda, porém pode ser que nunca seja realizado...


**Shaman King nem seus personagens me pertencem, todos eles sao obra do Senhor Hiroyuki somente a personagem Mariam Wong, é de minha autoria... Curtam a história**

**Outonal (Florbela Espanca)**

Fanfic by JAP 

Aquele lago começava a congelar, mas ainda assim uma folha de tom avermelhado caia sobre ele. Aquela folha que já estava morta, mas mesmo assim exibia sua beleza pura, e sóbria, acabou de pousar sobre aquela água semi-congelada, onde já se formava uma fina crosta de gelo, para ninguém se atrever a toca-la, pois pelo menos durante o inverno, queria ficar intocável, sozinha, e com a frieza que geralmente nao possuía.

Aquela talvez fora a ultima folha de outono que a garota de cabelos negros veria cair aquele ano, o inverno já havia tomado grande parte da natureza, e o vento outonal deixava de fluir, e de passar pelos seus lisos cabelos.

Mariam Wong via o por do sol, o anoitecer daquele dia em que aquela pessoa nao havia aparecido para conversar com ela, e ela nao conseguia se mexer talvez por causa do frio, pois nao estava vestida conforme aquela temperatura, ou talvez porque ainda tinha esperança de que aquela pessoa aparecesse para vê-la. Mariam Wong agora olhava para o nada, parecia que estava morta, ela começava a não sentir seus dedos.

**"Caem folhas mortas sobre o lago!**

**Na penumbra outonal, nao sei quem tece**

**As rendas do silencio... Olha, anoitece!**

**- Brumas longínquas do País Vago..."**

A garota, já meio hipotermica, caiu sobre o chão, sobre aquela fofa grama onde a geada começava a cobrir. Mariam desmaiou.

Flashback

Naquele deserto, onde as areias num tom amarelo forte batiam contra os rostos das pessoas que pela ultima vez estariam ali, onde antes era a Aldeia Patch, onde antes a luta dos shamans ocorrera, e no final ninguém saíra vencedor. A Aldeia havia desaparecido, diante daqueles olhos negros, diante daqueles olhos azuis, diante daqueles olhos castanhos, diante de todas as pessoas que ali estavam. E ninguém saíra vencedor. Mariam Wong, sentada, afundada na quente areia que era embalada pelo vento que sempre estaria ali. Ela havia visto com seus próprios olhos o que acontecera a seu único verdadeiro amigo, pasma, ela nao conseguia acreditar que ele nao estaria mais ao lado dela. Nas pessoas ao lado dela, mesmo vendo seus rostos espantados, ela sabia que nao estavam tristes pela morte dele, estavam felizes, por tudo ter acabado bem. Alguem se aproximava da garota.

- Senhorita Mariam, o... o que aconteceu?

Opacho, estava ali, pelo menos a pequena Opacho estaria ao lado dela, uma lagrima, que a muito tempo nao escorria pelo rosto rosado da garota, agora rolava, uma atras da outra, como se nunca fosse se extinguir.

- O Hao, ele... ele desapareceu... ele nunca ira mais voltar...

Mariam nao queria, nao mesmo ela nao queria aceitar que o seu Hao havia morrido.

- Nao, o Hao-Sama nunca irá ser vencido, eu nao acredito nisso. Confie nele senhorita Mariam.

- Mas, eu o vi, eu estava na frente dele quando aquilo o atingiu, mas ele me empurrou, ele nao me deixou o proteger, eu queria pelo mais uma vez protege-lo mas ele nao me deixou.

- Ma-riam. NAO! NAO O HAO!

Opacho agora nao conseguia acreditar, e todos os rostos que conseguiram escutar sua voz se viraram em sua direção.

- O.. o Hao é forte... ele vai nos encontrar quando estivermos voltando pelo caminho do deserto, e vai dar aquele sorriso despreocupado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e vai nos contar como conseguiu escapar, ele vai sim Mariam.

- O...Opacho...

Fim do Flashback

Alguem se aproximara de Mariam, que estava caída sobre a grama, seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, e as pontas de seus dedos tomavam um tom arroxeado. O homem se abaixa e toca o rosto de Mariam, como se seus dedos deslizassem por algo precioso, algo que poderia se quebrar com o menor toque, algo como aquela fina crosta de gelo que se formava sobre o lago. Ele a pega no colo e a leva calmamente para um lugar onde talvez ela pudesse se recuperar, e conversar com ele, aquela pessoa que Mariam tanto esperava, finalmente havia aparecido. Ela se vira em seu colo.

Flashback

Anoitece. Mariam e Opacho caminham por aquele deserto, agora frio, mas mudo como sempre. Uma clareira ao longe, lá estariam esperando seus antigos parceiros, a espera de noticias do "Senhor Hao". Aquele lugar nunca fora aconchegante a Mariam, mas naquele frio que fazia agora, ela o via como um lugar que poderia deitar e depositar tudo o que a incomodava. Ela via de longe, pessoas sorrindo, o que seria aquilo. Nao, o que ela viu agora, um vulto, parecia ele, seus cabelos castanhos e cumpridos, com uma imensa fogueira a sua frente, mexendo as mãos como se contasse algo que acontecera, e que fora engraçado até. Mariam sai correndo, seria ele, o seu Hao?

**" Veludos a ondear... Mistério Mago...**

**Encantamento... A hora que não esquece,**

**A luz que a pouco e pouco desfalece,**

**Que lança em mim a bênção dum afago..."**

Ela parou, exatamente na frente daquele que antes pensara estar morto, não nao pensara, apenas o seu racional pensara isso, ela nao acreditava que ele estaria morto, e ele não estava.

- Mariam, finalmente chegou...

Hao se levanta, e ela o olha com cara de boba, desconfiada se aquilo não seria um delírio seu, um sonho que tivera. Mas nao, a pura realidade estava diante dela.

- Hao... seu... seu...

Mariam corre os poucos metros que estava diante de Hao, e o abraça. Ela nao queria chorar na frente dele, e nao ia, mas pelo menos aquele abraço teria que dar. Um alivio encheu seu coração.

Fim do Flashback

Um cheiro de chocolate quente pairava pelo ar. Mariam estava deitada sobre uma cama de solteiro, dentro de uma casa de madeira. Aquele que a levara para lá, estava com uma xícara, sentado em frente a uma escrivaninha escrevendo algo. Ele bebeu um gole, posou a xícara sobre a mesa e foi até Mariam, tocou-lhe os dedos, eles já estavam mais quentes, mas nao como deveriam estar. Saiu para fora da casa, um vento gelado passou por seu rosto, foi até os fundos e pegou um pouco de lenha, voltou para dentro, aliviado com o calor que fazia. Voltou-se para Mariam e percebeu que a cor de sua pele já voltara ao normal. Acomodou a lenha no fogo da lareira que ja estava quase se extinguindo, e voltou-se a sua escrivaninha. Tomou mais um gole de chocolate, e continuou a escrever. Mariam mexeu os dedos.

Flashback

Todos já haviam ido dormir, naquele lugar, diante da fogueira agora já quase apagada só restavam Mariam e Hao, um do lado do outro. Olhando para a areia, sem palavras. Hao começou a falar.

- Eu vou embora.

- Como?

Mariam olha para Hao, que continuava olhando fixo para o chão.

- Eu nao tenho mais o Espirito de Fogo, a luta dos shamans acabou, nao sei o que farei agora, só sei que nao continuarei com vocês. Nesta noite eu irei embora.

- Mas... porque?

- Porque eu nao sei mais nada, eu descobri que eu não sei nada, estou somente em busca de respostas.

- Nos encontraremos?

Mariam morde aponta de seu dedo que começa a sangrar.

- Sim.

Agora ela pega o polegar de Hao e com a unha o fura, ele começa a sangrar.

- Promete?

Seu dedo encosta o de Hao, num gesto de pacto de Sangue.

- Daqui a um ano.

Hao olha para Mariam, um olhar de adeus, mas um olhar de quem nao queria partir, de quem queria ficar ali naquele mesmo lugar, por isso ele decidira que veria ela novamente, somente por isso.

- O Outono chegará, O outono estará em seu ultimo dia, e eu a encontrarei, no lugar que você estiver, no lugar que você me esperará.

Ao terminar das palavras de Hao, Mariam abaixou a cabeça, e tirou seu dedo de encontro com o de Hao, ela cumpriria a promessa, e esperaria que ele cumprisse também.

- Adeus.

Ela tomou a iniciativa de se despedir. Se levantou, andou alguns passos e olhou para o céu, as estrelas, a lua, tudo agora lembraria o seu Hao.

- Adeus.

Hao andou alguns passos e parou, sentou-se em uma pedra a alguns metros de distancia de Mariam, e a admirou, nao queria sair dali. Atras de uma das tenda, Opacho observava cada movimento dos dois seres. O fogo se apagou, e Hao desapareceu.

**"Outono dos crepúsculos doirados,**

**De púrpuras, damascos e brocados!**

**- Vestes a Terra inteira de esplendor!"**

Mariam se jogou contra a areia agora fria.

- Somente um ano.. para te reencontrar.

Fim do Flashback

Mariam mexera os dedos, depois a cabeça, e agora vagarosamente começara a se levantar da cama. Abriu os olhos, e teve uma visão embaçada do lugar, alguém, sentado em uma escrivaninha escrevendo algo, uma lareira com o fogo em seu auge, e uma janela embaçada pelo frio que fazia lá fora, contra o calor ali dentro. Alguem se virou para ela, agora sua visão ja estava melhor e ela conseguiu distinguir quem era aquele homem.

- Hao...

Seus olhos nao acreditavam no que viam, a pessoa que ela tanto esperara por um ano, ali na sua frente, dando um sorriso despreocupado como sempre.

- Eu cumpri minha promessa, mesmo você nao me vendo, eu cheguei no dia marcado.

- Hao, eu... eu... nao sei o que dizer.

Hao se aproximou da garota confusa com uma xícara de chocolate quente, que pousou sobre a cama.

- Nao diga nada. agora faz exatamente um dia que você estava lá, somente me esperando. Preciso ir.

- Nao! Eu nao quero!

Mariam segurou a camisa de mangas cumpridas de Hao, como se impedisse ele de sair dali.

- Nao quero que você vá mais uma vez. Nao quero sofrer novamente.

Hao olha para Mariam, nao esperava essa reação da garota.

- Ma-riam...

- Eu... eu.. Nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. Nao vá! Nao vou deixar.

Mariam tentou dizer aquelas três palavras que talvez dissessem tudo o que sentia por Hao, mas simplesmente nao consegui. Hao abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu... Sinto o mesmo por você, mas nao vou te fazer sofrer, você já fez muitas coisa por mim. E agora está encarregada de uma maldição, uma maldição igual a minha. De nunca descansar, de ficar sempre nesse mundo voltando de 500 em 500 anos, sem cessar, e eu meti você nisso tudo! Você nao vai sofrer mais por isso.

Mariam morde os lábios e olha para Hao.

- O que vai me fazer sofrer é ver você partir mais uma vez.

Mariam solta a camisa de Hao, como se o deixasse partir, mas ele sabia que nao era isso que significava, ela só estava sem forças para segura-lo por mais tempo. A xícara com chocolate quente já havia derramado sobre a cama, e gotas da bebida caiam sobre o chão de madeira.

- Mariam...

- NAO! nao quero mais ouvir uma palavra sua!...

- Hao... se você possui o mesmo sentimento, porque quer me fazer isso, porque nao me deixa ficar ao seu lado?

- PORQUE ISSO NAO FARÁ BEM A VOCÊ!

Hao nao queria deixar Mariam naquele estado. Ele se levantou. Mariam tentou segurar a barra de sua camisa, mas nao conseguiu.

- Me desculpe, por tudo que eu te fiz Mariam... é por isso que...

-... é a ultima vez que nos veremos...

Agora Mariam baixara a cabeça, ela estava realmente vencida, mas agora a garota pensava, se esta era a ultima vez que se veriam, porque ele teria voltado, só para dizer isso. Ela soluçava, soluços abafados pelo seu choro, ela nao chorava por Hao, com havia feito um ano antes, ela chorava por seu amor, seu amor nao correspondido, nao... nao correspondido nao, ele era correspondido, mas nunca poderia ser consumido por inteiro, nunca poderia se tornar realidade, somente pelo simples fato deles nunca mais se verem. Como havia dito anos e anos antes a Hao, um verdadeiro sonho nunca poderia ser consumido por inteiro, isto queria dizer que seu amor por Hao era um sonho, somente um sonho, o seu mais profundo sonho, que nunca poderia ser realizado, só pelo fato de ser um verdadeiro sonho. Seu amor era correspondido, sim ele era, mas nunca poderia ser consumido por inteiro, Nunca...

"**Outono das tardinhas silenciosas,**

**Das magníficas noites voluptuosas**

**Em que soluço a delirar de amor..."**

Mariam se levanta, e via até a escrivaninha, sobre ela a uma folha escrita:

"Me desculpe por não conseguir dizer essas palavras...

Eu Te Amo!"

Ao lado da folha, outras muitas folhas amassadas, algumas com textos grandes, outras com textos pequenos, Mariam percebeu, que o único jeito que seu Hao havia conseguido expressar seus sentimentos era com aquelas poucas linhas. Sim seu amor era correspondido, mas nunca poderia ser consumido por inteiro, Nunca... mas pelo menos poderia ser demostrado por aquela palavras finais.


End file.
